Babysitting
by readaholic1212
Summary: Mordecai and Rigby face possably the most horrifying monsters yet... twins, the boys need a few extra bucks, so they agree to help Benson babysit his sisters twins.


It was a Saturday afternoon, and the two boys had moved on to the third level of their new video game that they had gotten the week before. Because of Rigby's lack of video game skills, they had been stuck on the second level for days.

"YEAH! Next level! Finally!" Mordecai cheered slapping a high-five to his buddy Rigby.

"Come on dude! We are finally there! Okay now that we got the controls down, lets see if we can get past level three!"

"I'm sorry, but in order to move on with your game, you must buy the expansion pack, to allow you to move on." The T.V. was saying in a monotone voice.

"Aw, what? We can't afford that! We just wanted to get past a few levels. Oh well, I guess all good things do come to an end." The disappointed blue jay commented.

"What, no, we got to ask Benson if we can work on a Saturday to get some extra cash! I have never been this far in the game before, and I'm not giving up now!" The determined Rigby argued.

"GAH! Fine whatever dude, let's just get over there."

The two boys walked over to Benson's place, and knocked on the door waiting for the constantly tired gumball machine to answer.

"Uh, hey Benson, you see uh Rigby and I were hoping that maybe we could get a little extra cash by I don't know doing a few extra chores," Mordecai asked holding his arm.

Benson had a phone in his hand, but appeared to have stopped talking.

"Actually, there is something that you guys can do, if you don't mind, you would get paid ten dollars an hour for five hours so that's 50 dollars, if you guys don't mind doing me a small favor." Benson said looking at the two confused boys.

"Yeah yeah yeah, whatever, we can do it…" Rigby said with only the next part of his video game on his mind.

"Wait what are we doing, I mean, we can't just go wasting our precious Saturday, on some boring chore that we don't even want to do!" Mordecai explained to Rigby and Benson.

"Well, considering that you guys already accepted it, it's a little late, but you guys will be babysitting my niece and nephew in two hours, and if you mess this one up you two are for sure fired! You guys will be picked up by me, and you better not cause anything bad to happen, because if so, my sister will be sooooo mad at the both of you, and me!"

"Yeah yeah, whatever Benson, we got this, kids love me!"

"They better, because this is a serious situation! They will have directions left by my sister, and you guys will be watching them from noon, to five."

"Oh fine, I guess we can do that, I mean how bad can two small children be?" the now determined Mordecai said, excepting the fact that they could probably do this.

"Well, they are twins at the age of five, so they might be a little trouble, so if this doesn't go wrong, then I will pay you 10 dollars more each in advance to my sisters 50 to the both of you. I have babysat them before, and I know what it's like, and trusting you guys with two living, breathing things is a big step to take, considering I can barely trust you guys to mow the lawn without messing that up!"

"Sheesh relax Benson, we got this all under control!" Rigby said with determination.

"You two better be ready to be picked up by noon today, or your both fired!"

So the boys sat around for a while, until they saw Bensons car pull into their driveway. They got up off the couch that they were watching T.V. on, and ran out of the door, jumping in the cart with Benson.

"Are you boys ready to babysit?" Benson asked them with a nervous twitch to his eye. He droped them off at a big yellow house that had toys and slides in the front yard

"You know it, we are professional sitters!" Rigby lied, standing on his seat with a proud look on his face.

"I don't care, as long as this day ends and everybody is in one piece." Benson replied.

The three walked up to the door, and Mordecai rang the doorbell, and they all took a step back. The door swung open to reveal a girl gumball machine that resembles Benson, but with curly wild hair going off in different directions, she had bags under her eyes, and had a pink purse over her shoulder, a green gumball machine walked beside her, and he put an arm around her shoulder.

"Hi, Benson! How have you been?" Bensons sister asked him in a sweet non-Bensony voice.

"Wow, she's like, not like Benson!" Rigby whispered to Mordecai who had his mouth open in dismay.

"I'm great, these two will be your babysitters, and will watch over the kids while you two are on your date."

"Oh, great I'm sure that if they are two hard workers for my favorite little brother, they will be great babysitters!" The lady cheered with happiness in her voice.

"Uh, yeah. I'm sure they will do… fine." Benson said giving a glare at the two newly hired babysitters, the had an i-told-you-so look on their faces.

"hm, hm. Looks like someone is going to owe us 10 dollars each by the end of the day!" Mordecai daid throwing his arms in the air.

Just then two smaller gumball machines showed up at the fathers legs, one was pink, and one was purple. The pink one walked up to Rigby and stared at him straight in the eye.

"Uh, hi there… kid." Rigby said feeling a bit awkward.

"Oh, that's Melissa, and this here is Jackson." The dad said pushig Jackson out of the door twords Mordecai.

"Well, we better get going if we want to catch that movie!" The lady said kissing her children on their heads. "Bye boys, have fun with the kids, the directions are on the counter, along with a schedule, and some emergency numbers! Bye Benson!"

"Bye! You two better not mess this up, and if you do YOUR'E BOTH FIRED!" Benson yelled after saying good bye to his big sister, who left with her husband in a shiny red minivan. "I'm trusting you two, and if you want to keep your jobs you wouldn't mess this one up."

"Whatever Benson, we totally got this…" Rigby trailed off as Melissa started to poke the tip of his nose repeatedly. "Uh, what the… um, dude Mordecai, what's it doing?"

"Yeah, I'm dead." Benson said to himself as he walked away to his car.

"I have no idea dude, this one has my leg, and won't let go." Mordecai said, trying to shake him off.

The new babysitters walked into the large house, to be welcomed with a dog, and a long spiral staircase leading to the second story, then as you walked in they could see a long hallway, and an updated kitchen, along with a long dining room table, and a living room, twice the size or theirs, and the T.V. was huge, taking up the entire back wall. The two boys dropped their jaws in dismay and looked at each other, forgetting about the annoying children that were bugging them.

"I want ice cream!" the small boy who was hanging upside down on Mordecai's leg demanded.

"Dude, go check the freezer." Mordecai ordered Rigby.

Rigby ran over to the freezer that was twice the size of him. He opened it up to reveal tons of frozen foods, but not seeing any ice cream. "There isn't any!" Rigby yelled from the other side of the house.

"I WANT ICE CREAM!" The small boy yelled again.

"Dude just get some yogurt or something!"

"There isn't any!"

"Mordecai, I want to play dress up!" Melissa said walking over

"haha, yeah Mordecai she wants to play dress up." Rigby said with a smirk.

"Gah, really? You sure? I'm no good at dress up Melissa, but my friend Rigby here, now he's a natural."

"WHAT! No I'm not!"

"Oh yeah, he defiantly is!"

"Guys, guys, stop; we can all play dress up!" Melissa offered.

"Gah, fine, I'll go get Jackson." Rigby said, giving in, and walking to the living room, where Jackson was playing with some toy cars.

"You will be the princesses and I will be the queen, and Jackson can be the King!

"WHAT! No no no there is noooo way I am going to dress up in a poofy punk dress and crown!" Rigby yelled

**LATER**

"I can't believe we are in poofy pink dresses." Mordecai said straightening his crown that was on the tip of his head.

"Dude, this is humiliating!" Rigby said with an angry look on his face.

"Whatever dude, let's just not let anyone see us, and make some lunch for the twerps." Mordecai said with the same angry look.

"Hey Mr. and Mrs. Royal… uh, my, hm uh sister and I were planning on making some lunch for us." Rigby said, trying to stay in his character.

"WE WANT CAKE!" Jackson yelled at the top of his lungs.

"WE DON'T HAVE CAKE!" Rigby yelled back, acting like he was one of them.

The twins both started to scream and run around the house breaking and throwing things.

"GAH! That's it, this isn't worth it!" Rigby yelled taking off his tiara.

"wait wait wait… dude" Mordecai snapped a picture of Rigby with his phone "okay, now you can freak."

"HEY! Dude, not cool!" Rigby said snatching the phone from him and taking a picture of Mordecai as well.

"Don't. You. Dare." Mordecai said in a calm voice.

"Oh, I will, if you don't get us out of this mess!" Rigby said bringing his finger closer to the send button.

"GHA! Fine, I'll figure something out!" Mordecai cried.

**Again… later**

The two friends are tied together back to back in chairs with jump-ropes and the kids are running around them screaming and spraying them with silly string. Their hands are tied behind their backs, and

"Dude, this is NOT worth 50 bucks!" Mordecai yelled, trying to break free.

"WE WANT CAKE!" the kids again yelled.

"WE DON'T HAVE YOUR STUPID CAKE!" Rigby yelled, really mad now. The two boys were still in their princess costumes, and as much as they struggled they just couldn't break free.

"Wait, my phone is in my back pocket, if you can just reach for it maybe I could call someone!" Mordecai yelled to Rigby so he could be heard over the screaming of the children.

"eww, gross I'm not reaching in your back pocket!"

"Fine, well then we are stuck in this mess until Benson comes back to pick us up!"

"Excuse me miss, can we pretty pretty PRETTY please watch a movie?" Jackson asked Rigby.

"WHAT? No, you can't we are tied up if you haven't noticed!" Rigby yelled.

"Ha ha, oh yeah, we forgot… HEY that one has a phone! Snatch it!" Melissa said to Jackson, who grabbed it out of Mordecai's pocket.

"hm, lets see, oh look, heres a picture of Mordecai in his princess, and lets just see, who will we send it to?"

"no no no, please anything but that!" Mordecai screamed.

"ha ha, he loooooves Margret." Rigby said laughing along with the children.

"WHY WOULD YOU TLL THEM THAT?" Mordecai said tipping the chairs on the side, so that Rigby was on the bottom being squashed by the chairs and Mordecai.

"We are going to push send, unless you guys stay in these outfits for the rest of the week, and then you guys need to tell our mom that this was your fault, and then… buy us ice cream!" Jackson said almost pushing the button.

"FINE, FINE whatever!" Rigby said, giving up.

The kids walked over to the boys un tying them and then giving Mordecai his phone back.

"GAH! Let's just go get ice cream, and get fired already!" Rigby complained."Wait, dude, if they will blame what the house looks like, maybe we should like do a super fast clean, grab the ice cream, then I don't know… the dresses aren't that bad."

"one, the dresses are that bad, and two, the rest of that plan is genius."

"OKAY! You two want ice cream? Well, we challenge you to an ice cream eating contest, whoever can finnish their delicious dairy treat first… wins!" Rigby said walking towards the twins." It will be Mordecai vs. you two!"

"What? Why me?" Mordecai asked confused.

"Because, I came up with the plan!"

**At the ice cream shop**

They have purchased the ice cream and Mordecai is still wearing his pink sparkly dress, along with the tiara. Rigby is on the side with a stop watch, also still wearing the pink ruffled dress.

"ready… GO!" Rigby said starting his stop watch. Knowing that the kids would eat faster if it was competition, and that means that they would still be left with an hour to clean the place up.

Mordecai started at the top of his three scoop chocolate cone, and the kids started on their strawberry ones. Mordecai held the side of his brain yelling "BRAIN FREEZE!" over and over.

"Just finish it off!" Rigby yelled, realizing that the kids were working together to win. Then jumping in himself sucking down as much as he could, without getting a major headache.

"DONE!" the kids yelled at the same time.

Mordecai and Rigby flopped on the ground with squinty eyes, and full stomach's groaning. They raced the kids home, and burst in the doors, then clearing most of the junk and picking it up and putting it in a closet. After the boys had cleaned up MOST of the mess, they looked out the window to see Benson pulling into the long driveway with a smile on his face.

"DUDE HE'S BACK, FINISH CLEANING!" Mordecai yelled, hoping not to wake up the children from their naps.

"Just a few more boxes!" Rigby yeled fro the other room. "Just stall him for a sec!"

Rigby shoved the rest of the silly string under the couch, and ran out to meet Mordecai and Benson talking, well Mordecai was singing the ABC's backwards, as a good way to stall, and Benson was watching him with a blank expression on his face.

"You two have better not messed something up, or your fired!" Benson yelled, then smiling and laughing at the sight of the boys in dresses. "okay, maybe these kids aren't so bad after all."

The red minivan pulled in, and the couple stepped out and greeted the boys.

"Hi, how were the kids, I hope they weren't too bad!"

"oh, ha ha no, they were, uh great." Mordecai lied with a nervous look on his face.

"ha ha, oh I see they played dress up with you two." The monsters father said looking at their outfits.

"hm, uh yeah… no problem… right Rigby?"

"uh, yeah piece of cake."

"Well, that's great, glad you followed the directions."

"The directions? I mean… the directions… yeah."

"Well, great seeing you again sis, but we better get going." Benson said waving goodbye and taking to boys with him to the cart.

"Wait, here's your pay… thanks again!" The dad said handing the boys the 50 dollars, as promised.

"YAYAH" Mordecai and Rigby said together, slapping high fives.

Benson lead them to the car and handed them both the 10 dollars each. "I am honestly impressed, I can really trust you two! Thanks again, you guys did great."

"yeah, we did, and you totally owe us!" Rigby complained.  
"yes, I probably do, but first…" Benson pulled out his phone and snapped a picture of both of them "okay, done… this is going to everybody!"

"Message sent…" the phone said.

"wait… Benson… who did you send that too?" Mordecai asked.

"Oh, you know… just everybody on my phone!"

"You wouldn't happen to have oh I don't know… Margret on there… would you?" Mordecai asked Benson.

"Oh, that Robin that you like? Yeah, I do."

"I'm doomed." Mordecai said placing his head between his knees.


End file.
